Someone please help me
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped for a long time will anyone help her. Edward was driving by when he heard her screaming but convinced something was wrong when he left after checking up on them, he saves her the next day. Will they fall in love or will Bella be to scared. Srry if my summary sucks. The lemons will be better next time. I realized after I publish this I spelt Renesmee wrong


Somebody please help me

By TwilightGirl29

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but I wish I did

"Aw you were being such a good girl, why would you do it, you know I dont like to punish you" Master says lying about the last part, the bastard loves to punish me, I know what he looks like but he likes to make me scared by blindfolding me so I dont know what he going to do. "I'm sorry Master, I didnt mean to" I said lying but he didnt have to know that, but he blindfolded and I was scared. He slaps me across the face hard and I fall on to my side cradling my cheek "Stupid lying b!tch" He mutters and sits me back up and rips off my shirt "Please Master let make it up to you" I beg him "Shut up" He yells and starts whipping me and I scream and try to crawl away.

"Hell no you have to stay here and take your punishment like a good girl" He says and pulls me back my hair and holds me by it with one hand and uses the other one to whip me and I scream at the top of my lungs and then we hear banging on the front door. He quickly puts a robe on me and makes sure my hair covers the bruise on my cheek.

EPOV (I LOVE HIM)

I was driving by when I hear screaming, a woman screaming. I stop my car and I go bang on the door and its opens and I see an angry man and a scared woman "Why the hell are you banging on my door" He asks and I look at the woman and her hair mostly covers her face. "I heard screaming and want to make sure everything was okay" I said never taking my eyes off the woman "That was my wife, why were you screaming honey" He asks "I overreacted when I saw a spider in the kitchen, Im sorry for the misunderstanding" She says and walks away.

"Im sorry for my wife actions" He says "Its okay" I said and leave and I hear the door shut. I smell blood but I also heard a vase break "Clumsy Girl" The man says "Im sorry" She says and I get into my car and drive home and then I go hunt in the woods.

*The next day*

I see them again this time in the store, the woman's face is showing and she wearing makeup but I can see pass it and theres a bruise on her cheek and she wearing a red turtleneck of course its long sleeve, jeans, and sneakers. Her beautiful dark brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail. "Babe can we get this please" She asks holding a bag of marshmallows, he gets close to her and I see him shove them up her shirt in chest area. "No Im sorry honey" He says and acts like he puts them back. And they fill the cart with some soup, acohol, dish soap, bar soap, water, batteries, and more makeup. They check out and I see them go through the fire exit and run.

I see her running through a field and the man chasing her. I run towards them and he points a gun at me, but that wont be enough to stop me and I contuine walking and he points at her head. And I stop "You stupid slut, have you been cheating on me behind my back" He says "No I was trying to play hard to get with you" She says and he runs with her and she drops tiny marshmallows on the ground leaving a trail for me.

BPOV

He pours the whole bottle of liquid in my mouth and cuts off my air supply forcing me to swallow. "Please Master I'm sorry" I said and I crawl to his feet and he kicks in my side and I whimper "If you want to please me, then kill that man who keeps showing up" He says "BBut MMMaster I cant do that, Im not a killer" I said and he slaps me in the face "You'll do it or I'll beat you so hard you wont know what hit ya" Master says "Do it then I wont kill him so you might as well do it" I stood my ground and he kicks me in the stomach and puts soap in my eyes "I CANT SEE, IT BURNS!" I scream and he shoves a ball gag in it and bounds me and kicks me in my face twice and in the stomach repeatly and then pulls down my pants and I feel heat down there and searing pain. He burning my crotch. I scream through the gag and tears run down my face, I get my feet and kick him in the nuts and he starts whipping my crotch.

I manage to move the gag "Please stop, I'm sorry!" I scream and then he rips my shirt off me and whips my breasts and I scream and he shoves the gag back in. _I hope its worth it. _He grabs the soap from the kitchen and squirt it in my eyes. I cry more and the whip hits my face and I whimper through the gag "All you have to do is say yes I'll do it and I'll stop" He says and caresses my check and I flinch. He takes out the gag "Please cant I please you in a different way" I ask and he squirts soap in my eyes and I scream. But suddenly he stops squirting it. The gag comes out.

"MMMaster?" I ask confused and my hands are released. I cry "Whats wrong?" An familiar voice asks "Whose there?" I ask scared "Where is he?" I ask "He's dead" the male voice says "I cant see, my eyes they burn, he squirted soap in my eyes" I sob and the man picks me up and I clutch his shirt I think. The man pours water in my eyes and I blink repeatedly and we contuine this for 5 minutes and I finally can see again "Is that better?" I look up and I see the man from before.

"What are you doing here?" I ask "I heard you screaming and I came and rescued you" He says "I feel sick, he made me drink a whole bottle of liquid soap" I said and I slip into darkness.

EPOV

She passes out and I actually look at her and she has her pants down at her ankles, and is topless. I grab a blanket and put it over her. I go out to my car and I lay her in a backseat and I get into my car and drive off taking her with me to my family's home. I get out and open the door and I pick her up gently, I go inside and my family's eyes widened but I ingored them and I head up to my room I shut the door and I lay her on the bed and I kiss her forehead. I grab my first aid kit out of my closet incase any injuried humans came along here. I see a whip mark and bruises on her beautiful face and I grab a disinfect wipe and I clean off the wounds on her face.

She whimpers and her eyes open and she starts to dry sob "Its ok your safe now, I was just disinfecting your wounds" I said and I see her spread her legs a bit "It hurts" She whimpers "Um" I said uncomfortably she whimpers. I go to leave and she grabs onto me. "DONT LEAVE ME!" She yells and sobs holding onto me tighter. I sigh and crouch by and she wraps her arms my neck and sobs into it. "I wont leave you" I said and I hold her to me keeping the blanket covering her body. "He said to kill you or he would beat me, I told I couldnt so he beat me, he was pissed at me cause I tried to runaway" she sobs harder into my chest. "Whats your name?" I ask "Isabella but I like to be called Bella" Bella says.

"My name is Edward" I said "I like that name" She says and smiles. "Can I take a shower?" She ask "Sure" I said and I wrap the blanket around her so she stays covered up. Her pants still around her ankles and I realize her sneakers are still on. I pick her up and we go out of the door and I see Rosalie and her eyes latched onto Bella pants around her ankles and she runs out the house. I set Bella down on the toilet and remove her shoes and pants. "Take as long as you want" I said and I leave "We might want to go hunt because some blood washed off" I said and we all leave.

BPOV

I take off the blanket and I lock the door. Haha thats never stopped anybody before, I look in the mirror "I'm so ugly, why didnt he just kill me" I mutter and I debate for 5 minutes on whether or not take a bath or a shower and I finally decide to take a shower. I run the warm water and step in. Blood goes down the drain Im not suprised, I clean my wounds carefully. My inner b!tch comes in _He just like your old Master stupid, he just pretending _"Shut up" I mutter softly "Bella is somebody in there with you?" I hear Edward ask from behind the bathroom door "Nobody is in here but me _and her_" I said thinking the last part _Its just me and you againist the world Bella, nobody cares about you but me your one and only friend Isabella. _"Your lying" I mutter even softer. I wash up and get out and wrap myself in a towel "Edward I need some clothes" I said.

_Stupid your not allowed to wear clothes _"Leave me alone" I mutter even softer than before _Never_. "Bella here I got you some of Alice's clothes to wear" He says and I open the door and he puts them on the counter gently "Thanks" I said and I shut the door half expecting him to stop me but he didn't. I lock the door and I look at the clothes, a loose dark blue long sleeve shirt, black loose yoga pants that also are young, black sports bra and boyshorts. I put them on and they fit perfectly _Your an Idoit Bella he's only gaining your trust to blow it up in your face _"Shut up Isabella" I whisper _Not going to happen. _I open the door and I see Edward, shit did he hear me "Bella who are you talking to?" He asks "I wasn't talking at all, you must be hearing things" I said.

"Time to meet my family" Edward says "Do you think they'll like me?" I ask _No your just a ugly little girl _ "They'll love you" He says and gently takes my hand and we walk downstairs "Hello Bella its a pleasure to finally meet you" A older blonde man says "My name is Carlisle, Im Edward's Father and welcome to the Cullen Family" He says and smiles at me. Hmm he seems nice _Haha your so damn gulliable you know that, I bet he's worse than Edward _I'll deal with her later. "Hello Bella, its lovely to meet you; I'm Esme, I'm Edward's mother" A woman with carmel brown hair says and comes up and gently hugs me. _Ah the evil mother of the year _I ingore her.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister and I know we are going to be bestfriends" A pixie girl says and hugs me excitedly _The backstabbing b!tch _Why is she so mean? _Because stupid I'm you just a different verizon, the meaner and TOUGHER verizon. _"Jasper, Edward's brother and Alice's boyfriend" the blonde boy next to Alice says and I must have a confused look on my face "We're all adopted so we arent really related _The quiet ones are always the worse _"Oh" I said "Emmett, Edward's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend" The big muscle scary dude looks _The bully _The blonde girl sneers at me and I look down _And finally the wicked b!tch of the west _"That is Rosalie, my sister and Emmett's girlfriend we all call her Rose" Edward says. "So why is the whore here" Rosalie says and tears brim my eyes and I run upstairs into the bathroom and I lock the door.

_She's right your nothing but a pathetic whore _"Your right" I whisper _I am always and now you choose to listen _I start to cry _See your pathetic crying over the truth, see this is why we're different your crybaby Bella and Im tough Isabella_. "Your suppose to be my friend not my enemy" I whisper _Well your too weak and a crybaby for us to be friends. _

EPOV

"Damn it Rose" I growl and head up the stairs. I try to get Bella to open the door but she tells me no. I tried to read her mind but I can't, I realize there two seperate minds in her head. "Bella let me or I'll break down the door "She said to leave her alone" An another voice that sounds just like Bella says. "Sorry about that Edward" Bella says and I bust down the door "Where is she?" I ask "Edward nobody else is in here but me" She says and walks to me and I look into her eyes and I see an another girl in her left eye, its Bella just a tougher and rougher verizon of her.

"Bella can you let my father examine you?" I ask "Only if you stay with me" She says and we go down there "Lets go into my office for privacy" Carlisle says and we go up there. "Bella can you lay on the small sofa for me" Carlisle asks and and she goes and lays down on it and look at me and I go over to her and I stand behind her and stroke her hair and she looks up at me. "Bella just tell me if you uncomfortable and I'll stop" he says and she nods never taking her eyes off mine. He lifts up her shirt and her ribs are completely visible, she is just like skin and bones. "Bella when was the last time you ate?" Carlisle asks and she shrugs. He feels along her ribs and she winces shutting her eyes. "3 cracked ribs and 1 bruised" He says and grabs the medical tape "Bella I'm going to tape your ribs, Edward can you lift her up" He says and I gently lift up her backside while he tapes them. He feels her face "A fractured cheekbone" He says and he applies a small piece of gauze with small pieces of tape. "Bella can I remove the shirt?" He asks, She shakes her head no.

"She whip marks on her breasts and lower region." I inform Carlisle "Is that why you didnt want me to take the shirt off?" Carlisle asks her and she nods. "I can take care of those by myself" Bella whispers. "Well Carlisle wants to make sure its nothing serious" I explain.

BPOV

_They're lying they just want to check out your breasts _Shut up, he's a doctor its his job _Bullshit Bella _"Fine but nothing else" I said looking away. "I wouldn't dream out of it" Carlisle says and He removes my shirt "Bella I can't see them with bra on, can I remove it or do you want to keep the bra on?" He asks "Do what you have to do doc" I said giving him a weak smile. _Bella your a freaking idiot no wonder I hate you _Ah shut up Isabella Im not listening to you _Really what if I tell Edward something that you wouldn't _ I have more control than you do _Oh really remember how Edward reacted to me talking to him. He loved it, he likes me more than, everybody does _No he doesn't nobody knows about you besides me. "Bella" Carlisle says snapping out of my arguement with her.

"Ya?" I ask "I had to wrapped them up to heal since they were bleeding, can I check down there make sure theres no serious injuries that could prevent you from having babies or intercourse" He asks "Uhhhhh" I said nervously _Slut your going to say yes I just know it _Would you leave me alone,go back to bed "Or I can have Edward do it" He suggests NO _yes _"You can do it, Edward do you mind leaving, I dont want you to see it" I ask "Whatever makes you comfortable Bella" Edward says and leaves the room. "Can you tell me why you dont want him to see it?" Carlisle asks "Its a horrifying sight and Im ashamed" I whisper so softly that he barely hear it or atleast thats what I thought. _Slut _Go away your mean and I dont like mean people _haha you call me mean how about your Master still think Im mean _He WAS meaner than you.

EPOV

_Edward Im getting a lot of werid emotions its like she is two seperate people, I get anger, nervous, scared, Irritation, annoyed, sadness, happy but wasnt from her, disappointed was from her and that all I got _Jasper thinks "I know it was like her head had two seperate minds when I tried to read hers but I couldnt she or them had some kind of a shield up. Bella and Carlisle come out a few minutes later. I look at Carlisle _She has tearing that should heal maybe in a few days or a week. And a burn there, she said that she was burned and whipped there and she may throw up because of the liquid soap she consumed _He thinks. I try and read Bella's mind again but fail.

She gets and go upstairs _Irritation, scared, and angry. _I follow her upstairs "No your lying, I wish I never imaged or created you" Bella says upset. "No I'm not and leave me alone" She says and I enter the room "Bella do you have something you wish to tell me" I ask and she looks away "I can't she wont let me" She says "Who Bella" I ask bending down in front of her so we are eye to eye and I dont see the other Bella "Isabella, she's mean to me and says awful things about you guys when you introduce yourselves. I made her up because Master kept me locked up and I wanted somebody to talk to, but then after he hit me a couple times she started to get meaner and meaner she's the one you heard me talking to and she talked to you once, I dont like her anymore." Bella explains.

"I gave her my full name because nobody really calls me that and because I didnt know what to name her, she only exists in my mind" She explains further. And I see Bella grab her wrist "She's wants to hurt me because Im the only one that feels it, Im scared Edward she trying to take over me, convinced me your like him" Tears run down her face. "I dont see why you didn't kill the b!tch" Bella says unlike her and she immeditely covers her mouth "She's getting stronger, please help me" She sobs. I was shocked "Im going to get Carlisle" I said and I leave the room.

"Carlisle, Bella had made up a clone of herself in her mind that she named Isabella but when she with 'her master' Isabella became meaner and apparently said bad things about us and bullies Bella constantly. Bella and Isabella have two seperate minds and she says Isabella is trying to control her. And Isabella spoke to me" I said to him "Aw I seen this before multiple personalitly disorder and where the other person tries to take control of orginal person." Carlisle says. "How do we get rid of Isabella but keep Bella alive and normal?" I ask "I dont know how, last time I seen this the person tried to commit suicide and is now in the looney bin." He says.

"EDWARD!" I hear Bella scream and I run upstairs with Carlisle on my heels and I see Bella with a bloody wrist "She's mad, it hurts so much" Bella says. Carlisle stops the bleeding and stitches it up. "Poor little Bella hurt herself" The words come out of her mouth and I realize its Isabella talking "Isabella why are you mean to Bella?" I ask "She let him hit her and didn't even try to fight back then I realize Bella was too weak to do a thing, then I actually felt the pain, Bella said to behave for him and maybe he wont hurt us and that pissed me off and I told her I wasn't let him push us around and I fought back but then Bella start to get beaten really badly, she was starved, sat in her own piss, filthy, and thirsty. I was angry that she would let him hurt us, so I got away from the nerve system and then our mind divided into 2. I was mean to her, she was crybaby Bella and I was tough Isabella" Isabella explains "Isabella your both are safe now" I said.

"Isabella were you part of Bella or did she actually make you up" Carlisle asks "Both, I got my stubbornness and protective from her the rest I did" She says "Isabella we want Bella to go back to normal can you please do it" I ask "I fine we will become one again and I get rid of my extra stuff but if she ever gets hurt again dont be suprised to see me again but we have to be sleep for this to happen" Isabella says "Edward you did it and oh I guess you too Carlisle" Bella says and hugs me "I think Edward deserves all the glory" He says and leaves.

"Bella you have to go to sleep for you two to be one again" I said and I give her some painkillers mostly because of her wrist and the side effect of drowsy. Bella falls asleep and I tried to read her mind and there only one mind. "Sweet Dreams Bella" I said and I kiss her forhead. We all go hunt and we come back and see Rose holding Bella by the neck "Rosalie put her down!" I yell "I told you to protect your human" She says and I pull Bella into my arms while Jasper and Emmett pull Rose away and Bella starts to cry "Its okay Bella I'm sorry I didn't realize she would do that, I'll never let anyone hurt you again" I said and kiss her forehead.

"She's gone Isabella is" Bella says "I know, I told her we want Bella back and only Bella" I tell her. Jasper comes in "Bella can you please don't think about that, I can feel it" Jasper says and Bella looks away blushing. Jasper projects Bella's emotions onto me and I feel the lust, love, happiness. I grab Bella's face and kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back "My job here is done" Jasper says and leaves and we both laugh "III llllovvve yyyou" Bella stutters and smiles.

"I love you too Bella" I said and kiss her gently. She kisses me back and we kinda got carried away but I realize everyone had left the house, I remove her pants and I slip my fingers inside center "Bella Im a vampire" I said and she nods, I cant wait anymore and I strip our clothig off, she stares at my dick "You ready Bella?" I said and she nods, I slowly enter her and her hips buck up, "Edward faster" She whimpers and I do that and she pants and moans in my ear and I play with her clit for a few minutes and "Edward Im close, harder" She moans and I do that and we both cried out with pleasure. She falls asleep and I go hunt but I slip both of our clothes back on before I do. I come back in a week later "Bella whats wrong?" I ask "My stomach, somethings kicking" She says and I feel her belly and I feel a kick "Its not possible" I said.

I pick her up and run vampire speed to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle feel her belly" I said and he does and Bella winces "Its hitting my ribs" She says. We go into his office and he examines her belly "Edward its yours" He says and Bella smiles "But Bella your heart will give out before you can deliver" He informs her "Get rid of it" I sneer "No, Edward you can save me like Carlisle did with you,Esme, and Rosalie" She says and gets up, Rosalie comes running in "Is it true" She says and feels Bella's belly "Omg" She says and hugs her belly."Your keeping it right?" Rose looks anxious "Of course" She says and they leave and a few days later the baby breaks one of her ribs, her face has sunk in and belly grown, we have to feed her blood to keep the baby fed.

Few days later she gives birth to Renesme Carlie Cullen, half human half vampire but Bella isn't moving and I enject her with my vemon and she is a newborn and we start our immortal lives together with out daughter Renesme, we finally got our happily ever after.

Thanks for reading please review :)


End file.
